Darkness
by ForeverKieron
Summary: Fasten your seatbelts; It's gonna be a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

Doug was wrong. All wrong. In the wrong place. In the wrong bed. In the wrong arms, of the wrong person. The person of whom he was with right now, had a kind soul, and a loving embrace. But it was wrong, all just wrong. It wasn't where he wanted to be, where he belonged. Though the place where he belonged; was gone. Not literally gone as in forever, just on vacation, and Doug didn't know when he was due back.

Doug looked up at the man of whom's bed he was in; John-Paul McQueen. How did he even end up in this situation? Sure, it was a crush, but nothing compared to what he felt for a certain someone. Nah, that had fazed out a long time ago, right? Ste had left him for Brendan, right? But now Brendan was gone, Ste still hadn't thawed and gave into Doug's cheeky accent or his deep blue eyes.

One day, maybe. Hopefully.

Doug felt the bigger man roll over, and he sensed this as his escape, jumping from the bed and dressing quickly, he felt like he was leaving a one night stand. Though this time there were emotional feelings involved. But only from 1/2 of them, and it wasn't Doug. He 'really liked' JP, or so he kept telling himself.

He slipped downstairs, edging away from the damp and stale walls of the staircase, gulping down his shudders, he wasn't a man of extreme high priority when in came to living, but this house needed a seriously good clean. A whole re-vamp even. He grabbed his coat, and head outside, walking pretty swiftly as to not be seen.

As Doug walked through the village, he blinked slowly, realising he had high lack of sleep and was in no fit state to run the deli, it could wait until tomorrow, stuff lost profits he honestly didn't care. Then, he spotted a taxi parking up on the curb in Hollyoaks, Doug squinted to try and see whom was in it, he failed as the sun was shining brightly down onto the window. He kicked some dirt and sighed, turning around and stopping sticking his nose in, walking away.

''Ow much?! Eyar right It wa'nt that far just to drive meh from the airport!''

Doug heard the voice ripple through him, like a few electric bolts, one at a time. Ste. He kept walking onwards but the curiosity killed him. Just one look...He said to himself and spun back around, spotting Ste. Wow. He looked dramatically different.

His hair was quiffed up as usual, but some of his fringe has tousled sexily over his face, his lips forming a small sassy pout, hand on his hip as he quarreled with the driver. He wore a thin black leather jacket and tight jeans, showing off his perfect arse. Oh, this was too much for Doug, this makeover Ste had was having such an effect on him, that his pants tightened quickly, causing him to whimper in the open. No, he could talk to Ste some other time, for now he just wanted to hide. Shit! He's heading this way. He though to himself, emotions and horniness bolting through him as he ran all the way back to his flat, slamming the door.

''Hello?! Anyone?!'' He shouted, checking if anyone was in. Nobody. Perfect. Smirking, he leaned against the counter and began to fondle his hard member through his jeans, not being as turned on in a while, and this was just by the sheer sight of his ex lover. He had many a wet dream, but nothing like this. He looked simply divine. He couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped his fly and took out his raging cock, giving it a few strokes before just going for it, wanking himself off harshly to the image of Mr Hay still in his mind, he closed his eyes and let out a few ragged pants, moaning gently as he grasped the counter, the familiar sensations swirling around and building up in the pit of his stomach. ''Ste, oh gosh, harder...'' He whimpered to himself, creating a false image of them having rough sex in his head, and it seemed to work as he repeatedly moaned his husband's name over and over again, until he found himself shooting his hot load all over his hand, crying out and shuddering. Thank god nobody had come in.

Feeling a little relieved, he cleaned himself off and blushed at the sight of what he just did, though fuck it, he needed that. He didn't need to be so tight all the time did he? Tight for Ste maybe. Oh damn, what was wrong with him? Except, it wasn't wrong, everything was right. Ste was back, and he was going to try his best to get him into bed at least one more time.

Reaching out for his phone once he was placed on the sofa, he dialled Ste's number and chewed his lip coyly, waiting for an answer.

''Iyur, Doug?'' Answered a pretty quiet voice, for a change.

''Ste.'' Doug paused, coughing to make sure the crankiness had gone from his voice. ''I saw you're back. I only didn't come over because, well, uh. I was going to John Paul's..'' He lied, thickly.

''Right. Um, did ya ring for a reason then?'' The other asked, while sounding like he switched on the shower.

Oh great, now Doug was having more mental images of him, wet, soapy, gorgeous...Stop! He hit his own head stupidly. ''Yeah, maybe I could come round later, or you come here, I think we need to chat huh?''

''Yeah sure whatever, I'm in all night.'' He sounded like he was taking his clothes off.

Doug swallowed. ''Great!'' He chirped, smiling to himself. ''See you then?''

''Sure, later Doug.'' He replied a last time and hung up.

Doug could get ready in a minute, but that image of Ste had got to him, dammit, he just smirked to himself and reached to unzip his pants once more..

Later on that night, it had dropped crispy cold and icy on your nose, the sky outside was darkened, and the moon was dim. Zooming in on a certain bedroom window, Doug was humming to himself about what he could possibly wear for a dinner round at Ste's. Not that he would of cooked dinner, he could hope, as he'd starved himself all day. He pulled out a floral shirt and looked apprehensive, then again, he didn't want to be a laughing stock right? In the end he settled for a cute light blue shirt and purple chinos, with his deli pumps. "Gotta look casual." He muttered to himself though he was overly excited for tonight's little *meeting*.

His palms started to get sweaty, and he swallowed to himself. He hadn't spoken to Ste properly for months. He always lost words around him, or he'd find himself blushing like an idiot. He was normally an independent man, regardless of the fact he had been running Carter & Hay's all by himself. He needed his business partner back. But he feared it was too late to go back to even just a little bit like things used to be. He quickly dropped Ste a text, letting him know he was heading over, and he contemplated getting him some flowers from over the road. Too much? Dammit! Why was this so complicated?

In the end he settled for buying him a classy glass of champagne, like when they drank on their first proper date. He walked down the stoned path down to Ste's flat, crunching under his feet, he took a deep breath as he reached the door, knocking slowly, but loud enough so the other would hear. He chuckled to himself as he heard him rattling around trying to find keys and cursing himself. Then, he answered, and Doug had to compose himself, heart thumping.

"Uh, Iyar! Sorreh I took so long, was findin me keys want 'a?" He smiled so dazzling.

"No, no. It's okay! I kinda guessed that you were having...problems." He added a small laugh at the end of his very chirpy statement. He hand Ste the champagne.

"Aw, ta! I'll 'ave some of that now. Come in!" Ste pulled him in with a grin.

Doug was surprised by how nice Ste was being, considering the things he'd been up to with the Roscoe's before his holiday. "So, uh, Ste? Where'd you go on your break?" He wondered taking a glass of champagne with a grateful smile.

"Oh just to Dublin!"

Doug's face fell. Even though he knew full well Brendan was in jail.  
"Why, why would you go there?"

"Visitin Chez. Her and Nate are going well good right, she's well 'appeh. It's nice to see that." He replied swigging down the alcohol.

He sighed in relief. "That's good to hear..."

"Eyar, you look well nice tonight, what's the occasion?" He asked looking a bit embarrassed to be wearing a track suit.

"You. You're the occasion, Ste.." Doug let the words slip out of his mouth but he coughed whilst blushing madly, feeling his cheeks get hotter rapidly. He needed a response to clear the air.

Ste seemed to just pause for a moment and his eyes softened, though suddenly bolted off to the bedroom. "I'll be right back!" He called.

"Great, now I scared him off." He grunted and walked into the living room, spotting a photo of Ste and the kids, how he missed being with them, he picked it up and stroked it softy, asif it was a person. He wondered if they missed him, how he adored how they worshipped him as a Dad, and he treat them like his own. He had to stop before he became emotional.

He sat on the sofa and it seemed to crunch slightly under him. He frowned and pulled the substance out, his stomach knotting a bit. Oh.  
Drugs.  
He gulped and wondered if this was the best idea, he got a little angry and opened the window, just throwing them as far as he could, little did he know Ste's life could be depending on delivering those drugs. He was just doing what he thought was best.

Ready to confront Ste as he walked out; he stopped. He seemed to forget everything he was going to say and he just stared.  
Ste had changed into a small pair of shorts, a long vest top to show off his lightly defined arm muscles and his cheeks were striped with paint and glitter, his hair fluffy and sexual.  
"Wow..." Doug said out loud and it made Ste grin widely. "Why'd you change into that?" Doug asked, his voice suddenly husky.

"We're off to the club! It's fun, and I haven't seen you let your hair down in a while! And I, want to dance and get a few cheeky drinks."

Doug frowned. "Ste I'm not dressed for clubbing! And I know it's that stupid glitter paint night." He looked down at himself all done up for a romantic meal. He then coughed, as Ste had flicked glitter all over his face with some random paint swirls. "Argh, gerrof!"

Ste then randomly clawed Doug's shirt and ripped pieces out of it, so it showed his skin in most places and folded his arms triumphantly. "There! Ya look well fit now!"

"I look like an idiot, Ste.." He sighed but laughed all the same. Only half joking, he did look pretty good, but nothing compared to Ste.

**

They got to the club pretty quickly and were handed drinks on the door, Doug didn't take one, knowing he'd be the one having to drag him home later that night. Though he was just grateful to be having time with him. He spotted Sinead and Ruby and waved slightly after Ste did, and he pulled him over.

"Iya girls!" Ste exclaimed hugging Sinead. Ste then started to dance to the banging loud club music, jumping around and wiggling his arse, Doug joined in happily as he was finally letting off a genuine laugh of glee.  
They were having a blast, and all the bad things that were happening in the lives had been forgotten.

Then, a song came on, one they could represent a certain pairing in the room. It was one by Enrique Eglasias:

"I know you want me."  
"I've made it obvious that I want you too, so put it on me."  
"Let's remove the space between me and you."  
"Now rock your body, damn I like the way that you move, so give it to me, oh."  
"Cuz I already know what you wanna do."  
"Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do."  
"You know my motivation given my reputation, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude."  
"But tonight I'm fucking you."

Ste and Doug had started to dance rather close and raunchy, Doug's arms on Ste's hips as they swayed to the song, grinding together slightly. It was obvious they were both aroused. Their eyes locked upon each other.  
Doug was completely surprised by Ste's next action, as he leaned forward to his ear as the next chorus approached and whispered sexily. "But tonight I'm fucking you." He nibbled his earlobe gently before pulling away and swaying off to the bathroom.

Doug gulped, how was he meant to take that? It had certainly caused a strain in his pants. "Fuck." He muttered to himself, he really hoped his lover meant what he said, even if it was a no strings thing. He was feeling really hot under the collar and hadn't touched or kissed Ste since they last departed at the airport. He winced.  
Spotting Ste with another guy, he seemed to be fondling his pocket, but not in a sexual way.  
Then it clicked on, he was still dealing the drugs.  
He was gonna just leave, but he needed Ste, wanted him with every morsel in his body. He had waited so long.  
He'd fallen in love with a bad boy, and it turned him on a little more than it should of done.  
So, for now, he kept his mouth shut.

Ste came back over and Doug greeted him with a nervous smile, the other was silent, as he took his hands, and led him out. He didn't even question it.  
"Where are we going?" Doug questioned, it being pitch black, though he trusted Ste, with his life.

"Eyar, shurrup, it's a surprise, right?" He replied, but not in a harsh tone. He was just him.

This quietened Doug up until they reached the Royal Paradise hotel, jeez it was expensive in there. How would he pay?! Oh. Yeah. Drugs money.  
He pushed it to the back of his mind and appreciated this was actually happening.

"The best suite you 'ave please, for me an me boyfriend." He nodded to Doug.

What was he playing at? He watched him closely as he just reeled out the money to pay and Doug felt, just for tonight, maybe they could play pretend, before reality dawned the next day.  
Before the doors could even close in the elevator, Ste had Doug pinned up again the corner, pushing their lips together roughly. Doug moaned out loud and grasped at Ste's arms, his world stopping for a moment as he was actually kissing this guy again, and it was amazing as ever. Their heads moving in unison as they attacked each others lips passionately. As the elevator opened, they didn't break apart, Ste pulled Doug down the hallway, to what looks like the biggest suite and they crashed into the door. More moans followed.  
Doug was in paradise, hence the name of the hotel, his heart was pumping so fast it might explode! And he could feel in the force, Ste felt the same way too. They had to break away for a few breathless moments to open the door, which Ste failed at.  
"Oh, come here, you. Always clumsy!" Doug said a little high pitched as he took the keys, his own hands shaking, he managed to open it and the room was amazing!  
Doug went to claw at the taller man again, but he tripped a bit as he had moved.

"Am goin to freshen up.." He said and walked to the bathroom.

Doug nodded and watched behind him. "This is...mad." He spoke to himself, spotting the king size bed. Oh, the things he was gonna do on there.  
He unbuttoned his shirt a bit and perched himself on the bed. Waiting for the other.

Ste had freshened up, oh, he'd freshened up alright. Doug blinked, unaware until now of how much he'd missed Ste's body. "Oh...well that's a...surprise.." He remarked, always making things awkward.  
Ste, was, completely, naked.  
Just stood there.  
Like it was nothing?!

"Right, if ya want this, come an get it." He folded his arms and smirked.

Doug shook his head. He stood up, and slowly took off his shirt, flexing his muscles slightly, then he removed his jeans, boxers, and shoes. "Nu uh. You. Come. Here." He spoke seductively, in his low American accent. Curling his finger up he beckoned him.

He saw Ste swallow, and his hard on was definitely more defined. He did know how stubborn his ex was. Ste spoke "You've always gotta be one better ant ya?" But he smirked, heading towards Doug, and he pushed him down on the bed, falling onto him and reconnecting their lips.

Doug let out a content sigh as their bodies met again, no hesitation in locking their tongues together hotly, panting as they made out. "I've. Missed. You. So. Much." He told him, punctuating each word with a kiss on his lips.  
He felt Ste smile into him.  
"Not as much as I've missed you."

Weather he meant it or not, it was the second best thing he'd ever heard from Ste other than the day he said 'I love you."  
Ste decorated Doug's chest with his kisses, sucking on his nipples and biting them.  
Doug grabbed his hair and growled slightly. "Shit..." He closed his eyes as Ste neared his achingly hard cock, he stopped.  
"No, Ste, do it...please, I need you.." He begged.  
Ste did do it, sucking on the head softly causing Doug to shiver, and buck his hips. He pushed it up more before so he took more of him in. His wet mouth all over his cock made him whine in pleasure. "Oh god Ste!" He started once he began to deepthroat him. He was so good at it!  
Ste licked up and down, kissing and sucking as much as possible.  
"You'll make me cum Ste..." He trembled under him and Ste connected their lips as he tossed Doug off, making it more affectionate.  
The feeling overpowered him and Doug began to shoot hot loads of cum all over Ste's hand. "Ung...hmm...oh, gawsh.."

"All mine." Ste mumbled as he began licking and eating all the cum from his hand hungrily. "Was that good, baby?" He asked sucking on his neck.

"Yea, you've always been good at that..." He breathed, still getting over his orgasm, he bravely pulled Ste into a '69' position, being greedy and wanting attention on his cock again. He pulled Ste down so he could take his cock into his soft mouth, much to his delight, Ste moaned loudly and gripped to the sheets. "Oh, dougdougdoug." He moaned under his breath.  
Ste, instead of sucking him again, he lift Doug's arse up and began easing him up with his tongue, the salty taste just egging him on more as he trembled from the vibrations on his dick.  
"Fuck Doug, that's so good." He moaned into his arse as he felt him go faster.

Doug was finding it hard to control himself, he wasn't just doing this with any guy, this was Ste! The most gorgeous human to ever be created. The most sexually talented, also.  
He was enjoying sucking on his dick, showing him how much he'd missed him, but he needed more. "Get inside me now, please!" He demanded, being a demon as a bottom. He felt himself being pinned down to the bed and his legs were lifted up onto Ste's shoulders, they locked eyes, and knew what they wanted.  
He felt Ste at his entrance and held onto his hands, feeling him push in and fill him up.  
He heard Ste whispered something that he heard as; "damn you're so tight."  
They began to move together, roughly, moans filling the room as Doug was fucked.  
"Oh...oh...oh Ste, ohmyfuckinggod..."  
Their bodies were slapping together and were also incredibly hot and sweaty, the bed shaking and rocking from side to side, the whole hotel could probably hear them!  
Ste just kept slamming deeper and deeper into Doug, his climax building up quickly. "I think I'm gonna.." He panted, and Doug responded with lustful eyes. "Cum inside me."  
And their lips connected into another kiss, Doug didn't need to wank, the atmosphere of being with Ste and having him do this was going to make him cum on its own.  
As soon as he felt hot liquid in his arse, he shot loads upon loads over his stomach, the rhythm slowing down, and having to go into reality slowly.

Doug was scared. Over the moon, but scared. What would Ste say now he'd got his shag? Would he just leave? No, he said something that was music to Doug's ears.  
After collapsing onto the side of Doug, Ste pulled him closer and wrapped their legs together, mumbling into his neck.  
"I love you, Doug."  
The other gasped quietly, almost nearing tears just by Ste admitting this.  
"I love you more." He replied shakily, and pulled the covers over them.  
The morning was yet another story, soon to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Doug arose from his peaceful sleep quickly, apprehensive of what Ste's mood would be like the next morning, he had been drunk, right? Or maybe he was just messing around. Hm. He looked up to see him looking exactly the same as every day; perfect.  
Doug gently nudged their noses together in an attempt to wake the other up. It failed, he should of learned from him failing to get him up for the deli- many a time! Instead, he took this moment to appreciate where he was, inhaling Ste's musky smell, comforting, heavenly. He had tight, strong arms around him, inviting him into a loving embrace. He never thought he'd be in this position again. Ste was just. Ugh, the most, wonderful person he could of ever met, he was so perfect for Doug, and he wished it could of just worked out for them. But hey, that's life right?  
"What are you thinking about, eh?" Ste suddenly chirped up through the silence which made Doug jump slightly.  
"Oh, just...life." He exhaled, looking up at the male who didn't seem to move from where he was, which was a good sign. His voice was husky, sexy, homely.  
"You think too much, you do. I just go everyday without thinking about 'owt." Ste murmured.  
Doug shrugged it off, wanting to get to the point of where this was going.  
"Ste, were you...drunk, last night? Do you remember anything?" He asked nervously.  
Ste grinned. "Of course I remember, and no. I wasn't drunk, I oni 'ad one drink!"  
Doug took a deep breath. "And, do you remember what you said to me? After- the uh. Sex.."  
He nodded, still grinning. "You mean when I said I love you?"  
Doug nodded silently.  
"Well, yeah. I do. I wasn't just lying for the sake of it yanno."  
Doug smiled widely, daring to quickly peck Ste on the lips.  
"I love you too. Well, I never stopped.." He admitted, it was true, he hadn't, he just kept on waiting.  
"I know." Ste just replied, sighing gently.  
"We best order in some breakfast, I'm starving!" Doug exclaimed, not wanting to pressure the situation there were in too much, it was comfortable for now. Nice.  
"Pizza." Ste said bluntly, sitting up.  
Doug spluttered; "Pizza, what?! Ste C'mon who has pizza for breakfast huh..?"

"Urm well Italians do don't they?" He said confused.

Doug burst into laughed. "Oh gawsh, Ste, you're really not the brightest of people are you? Anyway. Pizza it is! If Beyonce can do whatever the hell she wants then, so can I!" He said triumphantly.

"Urm no I think this would be more of a Britney Spears thing." He raised an eyebrow.

"It was just a statement, Ste. Hey, hey watch this." He coughed as he picked up the room service phone.

"Hello room service?"  
"Uh, yeah hi, I'd like to order a pizza please for the grande suite."  
"Pizza? Okay sir what kind?"  
Doug stifled his laughter. "Cum-filled please."  
Ste gasped and buried his head into the pillow howling with laughter.  
The poor room service didn't know where to put himself.  
"Sorry sir we don't have that flavour.."  
"Oh, shame, just a plain one then please and my boyfriend can make the topping." He finished and put the phone down.

"Doug!" Ste slapped his arm gently. "That was well wrong!" He said whilst laughing.

"Yeah but you should see his face when he comes up now." He chuckled softly. "Plus it got a nice big smile on your face." He said laughing, going back into his sheepish self.

"Hmmmm, it sure did." He giggled and leaned forward to kiss him lovingly, before getting up to change into yesterday's clothes.

"Oh won't we look a sight leaving 'ere." He looked down at himself.

"Doesn't matter, shows we had a good night, right?" He shrugged and changed himself, smelling of sex, but, it was Ste so he didn't care.

The door was knocked on and the waiter stood with a bright red face as Ste answered. "Ta! We'll pay when we come down." He grinned and shut the door in his face. Truth was, he had no money left.

"Um, babe?" He addressed Doug. "We're gonna have to make a run for it.." He chewed his lip.

"Why?" Doug asked, hopping around the room trying to get his awfully tight jeans on.

"A forgot, 'ave got no moneh." He wrinkled his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. "C'mon, we'll be fast."

Doug sighed and nodded, still no food for them then, he took Ste's hand as they scurried down the staircase, keeping alert for any staff, feeling like little kids, but it was exhilarating. They managed to run all the way out before feeling out of breath.  
"Doug! Come on they'll catch us!" He shouted.  
Doug was feeling weak from lack of energy but ran after Ste all the same.

**

Once entering back into the village they received some strange looks, but they could go back and freshen up, they needed to talk anyway.  
Unlocking the door they went back into Ste's flat and his personality seemed to change- he looked more down in the face, and alert.  
Doug just stopped at the door. "Ste I think we need to talk...about, uh. Us."

"Not now Doug, yeah? I 'ave things to do.." He said after pulling his tracksuit on.

Doug blinked. "Right. Like what? Ste...what are you even looking for?" He asked.

Ste lift up the cushions, looking more worried by the minute. Then he started raiding the drawers and cupboards, hands shaking. "No! No way, they're gone!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"What's gone..?" Doug asked, trying to calm him down. Then he remembered. The drugs.  
"Ste I was doing you a favour okay!" He blurted, suddenly.

Ste looked fiery eyed and angry, grabbing Doug by the shoulders, shouting in his face. "Ave you got any idea what you've done! Eh?! Where ave ya put them? WHERE? I need those drugs Doug!"

Doug backed off into the door, scared and feeling bruised inside. "I...I threw them out the window.." He muttered and felt Ste push past him, heading outside.

He actually hoped Ste found them outside, even though it was a totally bad idea. But no, he came back in empty handed.  
"You're so stupid, Doug! You've got no idea...he's gonna kill me kids! He's...he's gonna hurt meh again...what am I gonna do.." He put his head into his hands.

Doug bravely walked over to him and put a hand on his face, only to be shoved off. Oh. Right.  
"Ste. I. I'm sorry, but if you're in with this Trevor guy again you should just, stay away!"

"I can't Doug, he'll come and get meh! Yeah? He needed them drugs delivering today...soon, he'll end up coming round 'ere.." He looked up. "He might not just hurt me, but you as well." He whispered.

"No, you're the moron here Ste okay! You know you could of just come to me for money! Anytime! I'm always here! But oh no, you put your precious memories of Brendan first huh!"

"It's not like that! Why don't ya ever think about anything but him, eh? Why?! You. You're a fucking idiot!" He spat.  
He regret saying that.

"Ste, I...I don't feel well.." Doug muttered as he hadnt eaten or drank for at least 36 hours or more. He went dizzy, holding onto the side.

"Doug, are you okay?" Ste asked, suddenly going serious and concerned.  
Doug went weak at the knees, and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god." Ste breathed and knelt down, shaking him. "Doug! Doug am sorreh!" He shouted and sighed, running some water and hopefully just pouring it into his mouth, he had no clue about this medical business. It didn't help.  
He kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry, please, if ya can hear me, I'm getting help, please don't die Doug.." He whispered and felt for his phone in his pockets. Shit! He'd left it at the hotel. He ran outside, half shouting, half crying. "Help! Someone, please?! It's Doug! I think he's fainted.."  
Two random girls came over- well, one was Ash. But they'd never spoke before.  
Ash just looked blank. "Uhh, what's wrong with him?" But the other girl beside her rolled her eyes and knelt beside Doug, feeling his pulse.  
"He's alright, just fainted, probably due to lack of liquid and food, looking at his clamming skin. Has he been under a lot of stress?" She asked Ste.  
He looked nervous. "No, we just came back from a hotel actually, spent the night together, we've been happeh!" He lied.

"He'll wake up in a matter of minutes, then he just needs water and food, make sure!" She warned Ste. She held out her number on a card for him. "I'm Vicky. If you need me again, if he gets sick, give me a call okay. Or- even just for a chat." She smiled warmly before leaving with ash, who had just stood uselessly.

Ste cradled Doug in his arms on the floor and kissed his pale head. "Come on Doug, wake up." He poked him a bit and Doug began to stir.

"Ste.." He began.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, you just fainted that's all, here drink this." He said and gave him a cup of fresh water.

He drank it gratefully and signed, some colour coming back to his cheeks. "I'm so hungry Ste.." He whispered into his chest.  
Ste brought him over to the couch and made him a quick sandwich, something not too heavy.

"You gimme a scare there, then, you!" Ste said and chewed his lip.

"You scared me when you shout in my face." He muttered.

"Am sorreh, about that, yeah?" He said sitting cross legged on the floor to give him some room.  
"It's just this Trevor, he's threatening to Hurt me kids."

Doug pushed his plate away. "No way, he'd never get near those kids, they're everything to us. You know, why don't you just tell him they've been delivered? He'll never know right?" He offered..

"Oh, yeah. Cos it's that simple!"

Just then, Ste received a text.  
Trevor: "Oh dear stevie boy, I see you've failed to carry out the task. You know what that means."

Ste frowned and stood up. "That's it, I've gotta get to Ameh's before he does, he's gonna kill me kids!"

"Hey I'll come with you." Doug said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"No you're not well!"

Doug just grabbed Ste by the collar and kissed him hard and passionately before slapping him around the face, only gently. "Ste Hay when will you get that you're not doing this alone! I love you okay?!" He exclaimed and Ste had no words. He'd been silenced.

"Okay. Lets go then. Can we take your car? I wanna drive."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Ste you can't even drive!"

"Shhh, I can now!" He lied. As they head outside.

And they set off, seat-belts done up and zooming off in the dark, onto the motorway. "Don't worry Ste we'll get there okay?" He placed a hand on his leg. "Just...slow down." He swallowed.

"Eyar right I'm not letting him get there first! He has the address and everything!" He looked in his wing mirror. "That's him...he's behind us Doug!"

"Well get away hurry! We can't let him get us." He said scared now As he looked around frantically, but Trevor advanced behind them. Ste sped up also. The car was basically jolting as they zoomed off.  
"Ste slow down!" Doug called out trying to stop him.

"I can't he's catching up to us!" He exclaimed going ever faster, pushed Doug off, making the car swerve a bit.

"Ste, Ste! STE!" Doug called as he'd gone off the road in the dark, heading towards a massive tree, threatening to crush them both. Trevor soon behind...

There was a lot of screeching of tyres, shouting and cries, but only one deafening noise.  
BOOM.

And the car crashed straight into the tree, slamming head first into it, toppling over the side and rolling down the hill, destroying everything as it flipped over and over, down the hill until...silence. The car had crashed at the bottom.

The only question was. Who's car was it?  
Trevor's?  
Or Ste and Doug's?


End file.
